La Lumière est d'or, les Ténèbres sont d'argent
by Volazurys
Summary: Une nuit comme les autres, à la Contrée du Départ. Ventus dormait du sommeil du juste. En silence, une ombre se glissa jusqu'à lui...


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour!**_

_**OS écrit pour la Nuit d'Écriture organisée sur notre forum de Kingdom Hearts (du 9 au 10 novembre), sur le thème "Argent". Là, il s'agit de sa version corrigée et remaniée. Bonne lecture ;).  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

La Lumière est d'or, les Ténèbres sont d'argent

À la Contrée du Départ, le silence de la paix essayait encore de briller, bien qu'il fût de plus en plus factice à cette époque tant secouée par les attaques des ténèbres. La nuit étoilée apaisait les âmes bienheureuses qui se reposaient dans les bras de Morphée, même si certaines d'entre elles étaient plus troublées que d'autres.

Ventus dormait du sommeil du juste, loin des cauchemars et autres horreurs, que ces derniers jours malheureux lui avaient réservés. La fuite de Terra, les affrontements avec Vanitas, la perte de raison d'Aqua; plus aucun de ces soucis ne l'atteignait pour l'instant. Le visage plongé dans l'oreiller, le drap enroulé autour de son corps, les bras détendus, il se tourna pour se retrouver sur le dos. Un silence de mort planait dans sa chambre, à laquelle il était revenu temporairement entre deux visites de mondes.

Il y dormait de moins en moins souvent, préférant la belle étoile, ou même la tente parfois. Ventus adorait plus que tout les pluies d'étoiles filantes, et depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'en manquait pas une seule. Il avait eu l'occasion d'assister à celles du Pays Imaginaire, ou de s'émerveiller de l'Espace Profond même s'il se retrouvait dans une carlingue d'un vaisseau si peu amical.

Soudain, sa petite veilleuse en forme d'étoile s'éteignit comme si on avait soufflé brutalement sur une flamme. Malgré tout, trop enfoncé dans son rêve du moment, Ventus ne broncha pas.  
Une ombre plus dense que les ténèbres de sa chambre sinua alors jusqu'à lui. Sa vitesse variait, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins fluide. Bientôt, une silhouette familière se dessina.

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit, leva la main au-dessus du visage de l'Élu de la Keyblade. Cependant, cette main ne le toucha pas, mais effleura son propre casque. Avec son autre main, son possesseur l'ôta purement et simplement pour le placer à côté du lit, là où il ne risquerait pas de le gêner. Ventus ne broncha pas, même si son cœur avait perçu la présence de sa moitié ténébreuse. Il battait à tout rompre.

Ses yeux ambrés fixèrent avec avidité le visage d'ange de son double lumineux. Un sourire sardonique fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se pencha vers celles entrouvertes de sa victime pour humer l'haleine qui en sortait. Aussi naturellement que possible, Vanitas retira le drap, puis s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

Cette action fit enfin tressaillir Ventus, qui perçut dans son sommeil que quelque chose clochait. Et son cœur, qui continuait à battre à une vitesse folle... De retour dans la réalité après quelques secondes de flottement, il paniqua lorsqu'il sentit un poids d'un corps sur ses cuisses et ne vit rien d'autre que les ténèbres. Quelqu'un était venu le tuer !

Sans réfléchir, il tendit le bras pour frapper son agresseur, mais ce dernier l'attrapa d'un geste vif, puis le plaqua au-dessus de sa tête avec l'autre. L'Élu de la Keyblade finit par discerner des yeux couleur d'or, ce qui le fit hoqueter de stupéfaction. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque son bourreau lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Mon pauvre petit Ventus.

- V... Vanitas ?

- Chuuut...

Vanitas se cala plus confortablement sur lui, puis le regarda intensément. Ventus s'affola; que lui voulait-il ? Il ne le frappait pas, ne le tuait pas ? Pourtant, il croyait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, vu le nombre de fois où il avait essayé, malgré les injonctions de Maître Xehanort!

C'est alors qu'il sentit un mouvement du bassin de la part de Vanitas. Lent, et extrêmement gênant. Pourquoi est-ce que... Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par comprendre que le Porteur sombre ondulait des hanches en se frottant à lui. Il chercha à crier, mais Vanitas lui plaqua son autre main sur la bouche. Il continua son manège en esquissant un sourire, murmura :

- Reste sage...

Cette danse si particulière provoquait une certaine chaleur au sein de son corps, ce traître. Peu à peu, les tremblements du pauvre Ventus se transformèrent en petits gémissements, autant à cause de la panique que de cet étrange brasier qui s'emparait de lui, alors que Vanitas poursuivait ses mouvements lascifs sans tenir compte du sien naissant en son propre corps. Ventus ferma les yeux, pria pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête, que le Porteur Sombre le laisse en paix. Ce dernier ferma à son tour ses paupières, pour savourer encore durant quelques secondes ce contact.

La prière de Ventus fut momentanément exaucée au bout de ce laps de temps, mais ne le prépara pas pour la suite des événements. Sans prévenir, Vanitas retira sa main, la plongea dans son pantalon de pyjama et étouffa ses hoquets de surprise sous ses lèvres dures et brûlantes. Le Porteur de la Keyblade lumineuse chercha à se débattre, mais avec sa seule carrure, Vanitas le maîtrisa sans problème. Il lui suffisait de tordre le poignet au-dessus de sa tête avec sa main, ou encore de serrer l'entrejambe de l'autre.

Ventus fixa avec incompréhension les iris de son ennemi juré, qui finit par les clore tandis qu'il fouillait ses lèvres, les mordait pour les lui ouvrir. Le silence était d'or ici, et la parole même pas d'argent. Il n'y avait pas droit. Par contre, les ténèbres, si.

Ventus garda sa bouche close, mais Vanitas eut gain de cause : sa main explora l'intimité de sa victime avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Une douceur pleine de sadisme. Ventus sentit les larmes couler de ses yeux alors que son corps réagissait favorablement. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ?

Il entrouvrit les lèvres par réflexe, alors qu'il s'agitait petit à petit; Vanitas les mordit jusqu'au sang, cogna sa langue contre celle de l'autre, qui étouffa ses gémissements de douleur, de honte et de plaisirs mêlés.

Combien de temps cette torture dura-t-elle ? Quelques minutes, ou plusieurs heures ? Les yeux dorés de Vanitas le narguaient, l'écœuraient et l'attiraient tout à la fois. Enfin, Ventus s'arc-bouta et se libéra entre ses doigts. Alors seulement le Porteur sombre daigna lâcher ses lèvres en même temps que de retirer sa main.

Leurs respirations haletantes s'entrechoquèrent, tout comme leurs iris. Ambre et azur. Ténèbres et lumière... ou bien l'inverse ? La voix rauque, Vanitas lui murmura à l'oreille :

- La prochaine fois... le jour sera témoin de notre union.

Interloqué, Ventus n'eut pas le temps de lui agripper le poignet pour le retenir; le Porteur Sombre avait déjà pris son casque et disparu via un couloir des ténèbres. Tremblant, il eut bien du mal à trouver l'interrupteur de sa veilleuse. Lorsque sa lumière apaisante le baigna de nouveau dans sa clarté, elle lui fit constater qu'il n'hallucinait pas : tout ce qu'il venait de se produire n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, ni un rêve... Ou alors, un rêve tellement perturbant que son corps y avait réagi comme il pouvait.

Terrassé par la honte, ainsi que par l'angoisse, Ventus finit par se lever en titubant, se traîna vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder Vanitas en face. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Rêve, ou réalité ? En tout cas, la lumière était d'or et les ténèbres d'argent pour lui, désormais. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais le savait du plus profond de son cœur. Or, Ventus avait toujours privilégié l'éclat doux du métal couleur de lune... ce qui n'était pas un hasard. Vanitas aussi la préférait. Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche du Porteur de la Keyblade lumineuse, tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain.


End file.
